Vulgus Regulus
by HobbleFoot.11
Summary: HP/Mob Princess crossover. Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys and raised by Mob Boss Sonny Blessing. Don't need to read Mob Princess to understand. rated T to be safe. Harry grows up unknowning about wizards until he turns fifteen. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD!


**Vulgus Regulus**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

**Disclaimer: This stuff belongs to Joanne Rowling and Todd Strasser, not me.**

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm starting this new story, but I won't abandon _Like Father, like Son _so no worries. I will try and update them both regularly._

_This one is a crossover of Harry Potter and Mob Princess. When Harry is abandoned by his aunt and uncle, Sonny Blessing takes him in and raises him along with his two other children. Don't worry, you don't need to read Mob Princess to understand this._

**Summary:** The morning after Dumbledore leaves Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia orders her husband to get rid of him. Vernon abandons him in an alley where one Sonny Blessing Sr., Mob Boss, finds him and takes Harry home. He and his wife Amanda read Dumbledore's letter but don't tell Harry he's a wizard. Harry grows up under the name Adam Blessing. When he is thirteen Amanda leaves once she finds out Sonny was cheating on her, and Sonny Sr. and his son Sonny Jr. Are killed when he turns fifteen. Now it's just Adam and his older sister Kate. When they find the letter Dumbledore left and release he isn't really Kate's brother and he's a wizard he leaves. But what happens when the wizarding world needs their saviour, and Kate needs her brother more than anything else. Will duty and family tear Adam apart?

'**Vulgus Regulus' means 'Mob Prince' in Latin.**

**Prologue: (768 words)**

Petunia Dursley opened the front door to get the milk. But instead of finding it, she found a small bundle of cloth with a baby inside of it. Open closer inspection, she found the messy black hair she instantly recognized and her sisters traits. She let out an ear-piercing scream.

Vernon waddled over to the door, "Petunia dear, what's wrong?"

"That... that _thing_!" She shrieked, pointing. "Vernon, get rid of it. Now."

Vernon was no fool, and so he quickly took the child, grabbed his keys and got in his car, driving down the road in the early morning. He drove from almost two hours, wanting to make sure he was far away and there would be no way the child could be traced back to him.

He was well in the city limits, and pulled over on the side of the road and grabbed the child from the passenger seat. The boy was still sleeping as Vernon carried him briskly down an alley a few metres away. He left the child near the end, by an unused-looking door. Maybe someone would find him, maybe they wouldn't. Either way, Vernon convinced himself he didn't care what happened to the child and he got back in his car and drove home.

Almost four hours later someone did open the door in the alley. His name was Sonny Blessing Sr. or more formally known as the Mob Boss. He had just got out of a meeting with Leo Sweets.

He walked out into the alley and nearly stepped on a bundle on the ground. He bent down, only to discover a small child was wrapped in the cloth. He was shocked. Someone had just abandoned their child out here. Now, despite what impressions being a Mob Boss may leave, Sonny Blessing was not a cruel man.

So he picked up the tiny boy and held him tightly as he walked to his car. He drove home quickly, before the child awoke. Sonny Sr. had a wonderful wife named Amanda, who ran the business side of things. He also had two children. Sonny Jr., who had recently turned five, and his daughter Kate, who had just turned three.

He got home and quickly went inside. "Amanda!" He called. In a moment she was downstairs in the kitchen with him. He glanced curiously at the child.

"I found him abandoned in an alley. I couldn't just leave him there." Sonny Sr. explained.

Amanda nodded. "Do you know anything about him?" She asked, taking the boy from her husband's arms. He shook his head. She undid the blanket he was wrapped in and a letter fell to the ground. Sonny Sr. picked it up.

"It's addressed to Petunia and Vernon Dursley." He said, puzzled.

"Well," Amanda urged, "Read it."

Sonny Sr. opened the letter, cleared his throat and read aloud.

_Dear Petunia and Vernon Dursley,_

_Late last night, an evil wizard—_

"Wait, did you just say wizard?" Amanda questioned.

"Shh, let me finish." Sonny Sr. said.

_-attacked your sister Lily and her husband James. Both are dead, but by some miracle their son, Harry James Potter, survived. As you may have guessed, he is a wizard, just like your sister was. As his only living family, it falls to you to look after young Harry. His birthday is July 31__st__. When he is eleven years old, he will come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to learn to control his magic. Take care of him._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

There was a beat of silence before she spoke. "This boy – Harry – is a _wizard_?" She choked.

"So it seems." Sonny Sr. replied. A wizard. Magic. It was enough to make his head spin. But no matter what the letter said, he felt obligated to care for Harry Potter. "We'll keep him. And I think tomorrow I'll pay a visit to the Dursleys." He growled.

Amanda put a hand on his arm. "How will we explain this to everyone?" She wondered.

After a moment Sonny finely decided they would pretend it was Amanda's sisters' son. Amanda did not have a sister, but they could say they grew apart when her sister's husband died, and she hadn't heard from her since. But once she died in a car crash, Amanda and Sonny were given custody of her child.

There was a second of silence before she said abruptly. "Adam."

"What?" He looked at her strangely.

"Adam, Adam Blessing." She rocked the boy in her arms. He yawned and opened his eyes. "Good morning by beautiful new baby boy. Good morning my Adam." She crooned.

**A/N This is just the prologue, so the chapters will get better and longer. I will try and have chapter one up before I leave for camp, but no promises. **

**I haven't abandoned my other story, and I will still update each one at least once a week (except for when I'm at camp). Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of this idea. I know it's similar to Like Father, like Son, but I wanted to do it anyways. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
